


Knight Sabers in the Jungle

by Starscream



Series: Story of the Knight Sabers [5]
Category: Bubblegum Crisis, G.I. Joe (Cartoon), 機動戦士ガンダム 第08MS小隊 | Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7251052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starscream/pseuds/Starscream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Knight Sabers are sent into the jungles of Asia on the intelligence Cobra was developing a WMD...<br/>08th MS Team inspired</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Knight Sabers in the Jungle

Bubblegum Crisis is property of AIC/Youmex

Toshimichi Suzuki and Kenichi Sonoda created Bubblegum Crisis

GI Joe is Property of Hasbro and Marvel/Sunbow entertainment all rights reserved.

Gundam and all related names are property of Bandai and Sunrise

The prologue of this story took place after the events of Jungle Trap and during the events of the Call to Duty. The rest will take place after the events of Kido Senshi Knight Saber.

 _I'm sending you to our Southeast Asia base next week. You're going to act as an overseer on a project there and you're to report directly to me but you'll have to observe Commander Sahalin's authority as a professional curiosity._ The Commander's words going through her mind as Cynthia disembarked the Vulture transport; an ironic name considering that the front of the transport had a red stylized snake head. Dressed in her Crimson Guardsman uniform carrying her briefcase she was greeted by a common Techno Viper. "Lt. Hansen."

"Where Commander Sahalin?" Cynthia asked, being the Commander's aide, it was matter protocol that she would be greeted by the senior commander since she was an emissary of Cobra Commander.

"He's overseeing the excavation of the Genyen Massif for the project."

"Genyen Massif, isn't that some holy mountain site in Tibetan Buddhism or some cockamamie bullshit like that? We won't have any problems the Chinese?" Cynthia asked, since Tibet had been subject of more or less intense depending on who you ask either someone with sympathies to the Chinese government or some burned out hippie stoner with a "free Tibet" sticker on their car. But to Cynthia she couldn't care less for the matter, she found Buddhism to be the biggest bunch of bullshit next to that wacky "religion" that believes in the dinosaurs were killed off by aliens flying DC-10s dropping hydrogen bombs and throw in an intergalactic space monkey to boot.

"No. Lt., the administrators of the Sichuan area are as about corrupt as they come, we won't any troubles the Chinese. Nothing that drugs, money and hookers won't solve." The Techno Viper answered as he escorted the Commander's aide to waiting chopper. "We've been using the new Acg mobile suits to great effect during construction."

"Mobile Suits?" Cynthia asked as the two headed for awaiting chopper.

"Yeah that's something the boys in R&D came up with. They were built in Solomon when we got ahold of Granin's research and the test data from the prototype mega cannon."

"I'm aware of both sets of data." Cynthia dismissed since she was an active participant of the events at Groznyj Grad. She still felt the anger when that GI Joe operative stabbed her commander in the shoulder with an epee. She continued to listen to the Techno Viper about how revolutionary Granin's work was; Cynthia read it, looked like a pipe dream, but Cobra did excel in breakthroughs or improvements upon pipe dreams and actually made them work with great effect.

"Lt. What Commander Sahalin has in on the drawing board, the best is yet to come. Project: Apsalus."

Flying over the construction site, Cynthia got a look from the air of the EMS-08 Acg. It had a bulbous head/torso with two drills attached to the arms and rock cutters in the shoulders cutting into mountains while other Acgs were using the laser torch underneath the mono-eye sensor to cut through the earth, carving trenches and creating earthworks for defensive fortifications. "I'll talk to the Commander about any resources and funding Commander Sahalin might need."

"He'll meet with upon arrival and he would have a list."

"No doubt, but the Commander will expect results." Cynthia echoed the Commander's words; while he did not trust Sahalin, a sentiment shared by Scarp-Iron and Lt. Col Kycilia Zabi kept him on a tight leash back on Cobra Island. But the Commander was impressed enough by his proposal utilizing both the mega particle cannon test data and Shakoor's research that he authorized the project but ordered his aide to keep an eye on him and with orders, if necessary, to terminate Ginias if she suspects anything; but she was only to observe and report back for now.


	2. Enter the Knight Sabers

Several months later

Sgt. Priss Asagiri, better known as Wolf, strolled through corridors of GI Joe headquarters, a music magazine and a motorcycle magazine stuffed underneath her arm and her hands stuffed in her pockets and completely off uniform; from her un-shined boots, her ACU blouse was untucked, sterile of any insignia, and open revealing a white tee shirt underneath and a cigarette hanging from her lips. She was pleased at the fact she was able to con her way out of a work detail; but knowing Lt. Stingray if she were to find out it was either guard duty, KP or latrine duty. Priss also knew if Sylia was feeling rather sadistic it would be all three. Of course Priss figured she was here fight not pull any penny-ante crap details. "Soldier!' A voice barked, she happen to pass Colonel Sharp in the corridor.

"Yeah?"

"No salute? And how am I supposed to address you, Solider? What is your rank?"

"It's either private or general, I haven't decided yet."

Sharp raised an irritated eyebrow to Priss' flippant remarks. "Soldier, I want you to identify yourself and I want the name of your commanding officer."

"Sgt. Priss Asagiri, and as for my CO, I'd rather not say she'd would like to go through her assignment anonymously."

"Name!" Sharp demanded.

"Okay," Priss relented, "since you asked so nicely, Lt. Sylia Stingray." Priss watched as Sharp stormed off with Priss giving a bit of a sarcastic wave bye-bye but a worried look came to her face considering that she's going to be in her Lt.'s gunsight. _Shit, the boss' gonna kill me!_

Out on the grinder, Lt. Sylia Stingray watched, clad in a tracksuit, as the youngest member of the Knight Sabers ran the course in full pack and equipment. "All right Romanova pick up the pace! I didn't give you permission to slack off!" Sylia barked as she watch Nene fall face first into a mud pit. Nene Romanova was Sylia special project ever since Sylia recruited her; conducting one-on-one training sessions to help her improve and survive in combat. As Sylia promised her she would encourage and support her but will be demanding and hard on her. "Across the log, quickly! This isn't Camp Swampy, we don't give easy duty here! Move it!" Sylia wanted to drive Nene hard, but not be cruel or harsh but she did not want have write THE letter to her parents. To be honest, she would never admit because she was their commanding officer, not their friend or anything else. But she was fond of Nene.

Suddenly her cell phone went off in her pocket. She fished it out of her pocket to answer it. "Stingray, here."

"Sorry to bother you, Lt," Dial Tone answered, "But Colonel Sharp is in your office and he's not very happy."

 _Great… Something tells me that Priss was part of this._ Sylia thought sarcastically. Priss had been a handful ever since she'd been assigned to the GI Joe team. Sylia would punish her but would turn a blind-eye to some of Priss' crap because Priss' skillsets. To be honest it was her skillsets, Priss was hardly GI but she was a good soldier when chips were down. "Nene, you're dismissed for the rest of the day; I've got a bigger fish to fry!"

"What did Priss do this time?" Nene smiled knowing that Priss got herself into trouble…again.

For next 10 minutes Colonel Sharp dressed down Sylia for not maintaining discipline with her Knight Sabers, even though he was opposed to the formation of the unit within GI Joe. "Asagiri has little respect for the uniform."

"Well, she's never in it anyway." Sylia quipped. "But Colonel I didn't pick her because she was GI, I picked her because I see potential in her. And if I need a few doors kicked in."

"So are you going to discipline her?"

"Yes…" Sylia answered, "Because also I've been made aware that she was goofing off when she was supposed to be assigned to a work detail."

Sylia sat at her desk going over some paperwork that had been piling up; she waited for Priss to show up. Usually she never had to wait long for Priss to show up, since Priss had a lot respect for Sylia, despite her near contempt for officers. "Ya' wanted to see me, Boss?"

"Yes," Sylia answered placing her pencil aside and folding her hands on her desk. "First off its Lt. I wish you would stop referring to me by that ridiculous nickname that you've bestowed on me."

"Okay, Sylia."

Sylia just arched an eyebrow, it was better than nothing. "Sgt. I've received a complaint from Colonel Sharp about your less than appropriate respect to an officer."

"Oh that bozo?"

"And that you were goofing off from an assigned work detail." Sylia continued on in spite of Priss' remark. "Now, Colonel Sharp is an officer and you will address him with the courtesy according to his rank. I don't give a damn you have to curtsey or you just bullshit it. I do not want to get chewed out for your lack of deportment!"

"Ya' got it."

"As for goofing off. You will pull your weight around here and that is a direct order. I will be assigning you to guard duty for the next 3 months."

Priss breathed an internal sigh of relief as Sylia wasn't in a sadistic mood. As it was only guard duty. Priss to her credit would never pull anything on the job and she would never pull anything on Sylia. Yes, she would goof off or hold unauthorized gambling junkets in the motor pool. But in combat, she'll follow Sylia's lead. "Okay Sylia." She shrugged stuffing her hands into pockets.

"All right get out of here." Sylia's extension rang as Priss was about to walk out. "Stingray here," she answered stopping Priss before she walked out with a mere hand gesture. "Yes, General?"

Priss watched her Lt. as she responded to General Hawk who was probably on the other end of the line. Reaching into her breast pocket she fished out her pack of cigarettes and her lighter. She lit a cigarette as Sylia still continue to talk to the General. "I see, I'll be in your office in 5 minutes."

"What's up?" Priss asked

Sylia hung up the phone as she looked to her Sgt. "Assemble Romanova and Yamazaki in briefing room B in 3o minutes. We have a job."

"All right!" Priss grinned.

Opening her can of Dr. Pepper, Nene hit play button on the DVD player. After a grueling training session, Nene happily sat down to watch Rocky and Bullwinkle. Even though the show's humor was quite topical and dated from the 1960s it still was a very a fun show to watch and the crude animation only added to its charm. She was on the 4th season which had one of her favorite story arcs called: Goof Gas Attack. Where Pottsylvania had developed a nerve gas that renders intelligent people helplessly foolish but doesn't affect Bullwinkle, since he was already stupid. Of course her favorite characters would always be Boris, Natasha and Fearless Leader because they were more comic foils than villains. Her enjoyment was broken when a knocking came at the door. "Come in!" She cheerfully answered.

"Yo, squirt!" Priss walked in, "Knock off the cartoons, the Boss wants us in briefing room B. Where's Linna?"

"Probably either sparring with Snake-Eyes or Lady J," Nene shrugged as she got up to follow Priss.

"Hey, ain't ya a little old to be watching cartoons?"

"Watch it!" Nene sharply retorted. "I caught you watching Sailor Moon once."

"Okay, okay," Priss relented, "I have to admit, Sailor Uranus was hot!"

Nene only rolled her eyes at Priss' comment before dismissing it on her way to the briefing room while Priss took off to find Linna.

Linna Yamazaki, aka Dagger, faced off against her opponent: Snake-Eyes. In respect the two bowed to each other before taking fight stances. Being both highly trained and proficient martial artists the two never pulled any punches during sparring matches when they fought, they fought. While the other assembled Joes watched in amazement as Linna held her own against Snake-Eyes, with exception of Life-Line who was shaking his head in disappointment being avowed pacifist and a conscientious objector that these two have to fight as if it were the real thing.

"Yo, has anyone seen Linna?" A voice called out behind him. Turning around he found Priss walking towards the crowd.

"Yes, she's sparring with Snake-Eyes."

"If she's kicking ass, I should have placed a bet."

Priss noticed the sigh of disappointment escaping Life-Line's lips. "Oh grow some fuckin' balls, will ya' Life-Line!" Priss griped at the medic; to her a pacifist was no different than a coward. She watched as the fight concluded and Linna limped her way through the crowd after bowing to Snake-Eyes for well fought match. "Kick his ass?" She remarked.

"Not the point of sparring, Priss. It's just practice."

"Practice, huh. Usually practice doesn't draw blood." Priss quipped pointing to Linna's bloody lip.

"Yeah, you of all people should know: the enemy plays for keeps."

"Okay, c'mon the Boss has a job for us in briefing room B."

When Sylia entered the briefing room, both Linna and Nene snapped to their feet and saluted their Lt., while Priss remained in her seat with her feet propped up on the table, smoking her cigarette; giving Sylia a wave of her hand. "Priss, feet off the table and put out that cigarette."

Taking her feet of the table, Priss leaned over and stamped out her cigarette in the ashtray.

"Thank you, I was dying over here from her 2nd hand smoke." Linna remarked.

"Oh shut up, Linna!"

"Now, children if you can behave yourselves, I would like start the briefing." Sylia shot back as she activated the projector connected to her laptop. The images displayed were blown up sat images of something out a conspiracy website. The image was of Zakus, but this was flight capable but something else the Zakus were escorting.

"Uh, Sylia when we did start getting our intel from tin foil wearing yahoos?"

Sylia looking at the images, "that's what we have to ascertain. We received this information from the Chinese."

"The Chinese called us?" Nene spoke up

"Yeah, probably dying for American take-out food!" Priss quipped.

"Can I ask a question and address the elephant in the room?"

"Yes, Linna."

"If this is a Cobra weapons program… why would Chinese tell us? They would benefit."

Sylia carefully thought about Linna's question thinking back on her own experience on the subject. "I don't know, whatever motivations the Chinese have they're playing it close to the vest. We have our orders. Hawk has informed me that the Chinese will leave us the hell alone; but our presence is known only to the highest levels of the Chinese government. Any questions?" Sylia looked to her Knight Sabers, "No? Good, get your gear together, we take off at 1900 hrs. Dismissed."

Linna and Nene left the room leaving Priss watching Sylia collect the briefing material. "Priss? If you had a question, you should said it during the briefing."

"There is more to this than you're letting on Lt."

"Priss, I told everything I know."

"Why," Priss started giving a cursory glance at her CO, "don't I believe you?"

"Believe what you want, Sgt. You have your orders."

Opening the door, Priss was about walk out before turning to her Lt. "You're gonna have to come clean Lt, if you want me to trust you. I smell major bullshit here."

"You are dismissed Sgt.!" Sylia barked.


	3. Enter Aina Sahalin

The Knight Sabers travelled in a C-103J Super Hercules transport which included their support truck; Cover Girl was brought along as a driver, while Gung-Ho, Recondo, Short Fuse, Rock 'n' Roll and Life-Line were brought along for support. The plan was to land in Chengdu headquarters of the Western Theater Command of the People's Liberation Army. Sylia laughed at the contradiction between liberation and Communism; given her knowledge of history of the French, Russian and Chinese Revolutions, liberation would turn into totalitarianism. In her breast pocket she had a written letter from the Chairman of the Central Military Commission to be handed to the First Commander and the Political Commissar with orders to leave the Knight Sabers alone during the duration of the mission. For now, Sylia was content at reading her book.

"What'cha reading, Lt?" Priss asked

"Von Rundstedt: The Soldier And The Man," Sylia answered.

"You're readin' about a fuckin' Nazi?" Priss said incredulously

"Prussian, Priss," Sylia coolly answered without taking her eyes off her book, turning page. "Von Rundstedt was a member of the Imperial German Army before Hitler's rise to power. By all accounts he was a highly respected military officer much like Rommel."

"Yeah, but he followed that ass-hat Hitler…"

Sylia took a breath before composing her answer. "He was a soldier, Priss, you obey the lawful orders of your superiors. He had an aristocratic contempt for the Nazis but he was a loyal officer of the German military. It was loyalty that that he and Rommel refuse to take part on plot kill Hitler."

"Fuck! What a moron, their army should have just taken the shit out!"

"Not when you have the SS and the Waffen-SS which were separate to the Army. It would be like if the President of the United States establishing a military force answerable only to him. Second the military would have fractured between loyalty to the German people and to the government. Third, it's a very dangerous road to commit a coup, you put everything on the line and if…."

"I get the picture."

A Cobra Night Raven landed at the airstrip and taxied into the hanger of the mountain complex before coming to a stop. Ginias, with his assembled staff, met with the disembarking Strato-Viper, his sister, Lt. Aina Sahalin. Only 20 years old, she was remarkable test pilot and a member of Cobra's elite Black Omega squadron. "Aina," Ginias greeted her.

"Ginias," she handed him her orders. "Lt. Col Zabi's orders that I'm to be the test pilot for Project: Alpsalus."

"I gladly accept the orders," Then he turned to the Crimson Guard standing near him, "This is Cynthia, Cobra Commander's personal envoy."

"I'm merely an observer."

"I'm familiar with you and Caroline," Aina's eyes narrowed, she was one of the Commander's enforcers. "Here to ensure loyalty?"

"If necessary. But my orders are to observe unless I receive explicit orders from the Commander."

Later on in Ginias' quarters, Aina poured herself a glass of water. "I was under Lt. Col Zabi's command testing the high mobility Zakus, which required a Strato-Viper than a normal Viper to operate. I heard some new models will be sent here." Aina told her brother before sipping her water. "A US Special Ops attack the testing site where we lost three of the prototypes including mine. I managed to make it to a Night Raven and escape to Solomon."

"The lost is regrettable."

"Lt. Col Zabi will be sending several ground combat prototypes for testing as part of the defense detail."

"Hmm. I got an intelligence report that the US military has dispatched a unit to investigate the existence of the Alpsalus. But that is trivial, when the Alpsalus is complete the balance of power will be shifted to us.

"Maybe the world will finally realize the ideals of Cobra. Maybe we'll finally bring stability and peace, Big Brother," Ania wondered as she sat down next Ginias on the couch, "In any event, I do whatever I can to make your dream come true."

"I know you will, Aina," Ginias said, "But the Alpsalus has become more than dream…"

Aina entered the assembly area as techs continued their work not noticing her; the Alpsalus looked like something straight out of hell. A bulbous dome with a larger version of a Zaku's head with a massive mega particle cannon being installed. Hopefully just the sight of it will have the world bowing to the ideals of Cobra… maybe bring stability and peace to this chaotic world. But she knew that this cannon could wipe out an entire city if used. But this was her brother's vision and she will do whatever she can to help complete it. But there was something in the back of her mind telling her this was wrong… but she quieted that voice because she felt this was the right thing to do.

Most of this story will inspired by Mobile Suit Gundam 08th MS Team with some editorial changes, such as the Shiro/Aina love story for obvious reasons. And for editorial reasons, I probably forgo both the Apsalus I and Alpsalus III.


	4. In China

At the Chengdu Headquarters, Fox, with Dagger who spoke standard Chinese, met with the First Commander. "You understand our mission?"

Dagger translated into Chinese for the First Commander.

~Chinese being spoken~

~Yes, but I am bit concerned that this isn't being treated as a matter of internal security.~ The First Commander answered, then Dagger translated his concerns to Grey Fox.

"It's because sir, no offense, we are better equipped and more experienced than the Chinese military to handle the Zaku or anything else they might have in store. Keep in mind we're here because of the concerns of your Chairman."

The First Commander did feel insulted that this American was maligning the People's Liberation Army. He hadn't seen these 'Zakus' but they would be no match for the trained soldiers of the People's Army. ~One question Grey Fox,~ the Commander spoke, ~Suppose you find the base to this Cobra weapons program?~ He wondered if the Americans will invade mainland China and be an occupying force.

"Dagger, tell him this word-for-word," Fox told her subordinate, "In such an event, a joint Chinese/American operation would be in our best interest," Fox answered trying to assuage the Commander's fears. The US military doesn't make a habit of occupying a sovereign nation except under a declaration of war. The US military hasn't really set foot in China since the Boxer Rebellion at the turn of the last century. She could exclude Claire Chennault's Flying Tigers, since the unit was an all-volunteer unit at the request of Chiang Kai-shek. US soldiers were still stationed in South Korea since the end of the Korean War but since there was no formal peace treaty, the war was still ongoing. A proxy war and an enduring vestige of the Cold War.

Wolf, Cypher and Cover Girl waited in the outer office. "I hope we'll have some free time. Maybe I can try some real Chinese food."

"Kid," Wolf shot back, taking a drag from her cigarette, "what you would probably get here ain't exactly what you would get for take-out in the States. Don't be surprised if the main course comes with a flea collar."

"You mean…" Cypher's eyes widened with shock and revulsion.

"In some areas of China, more of the remote areas, still eat dogs and cats." Cover Girl explained. She noticed Cypher's revulsion as she was a dog lover.

"Disgusting,"

"Easy, Nene we're only guest in their country."

"Yeah, there are places in Southeast Asia where they eat the whole fuckin' snake." Wolf grinned as she watched Cypher turn green. "Including the bile." Then Cypher ran for the wastebasket at the other end of the office, if she could understand Chinese she would ask for the ladies' room.

Placing a hand on Wolf's shoulder, "Priss that wasn't nice," Cover Girl gave her friend a scolding look.

"Hey, the kid's gotta find out." Wolf answered as Cypher heaved again into the wastebasket. "Hope there wasn't a picture of Mao at the bottom or we're so fucked!"

After thanking the First Commander, Fox and Dagger met up with the other two Knight Sabers and Cover Girl. "Mount up ladies, we're moving out. Fox ordered but noticed Cypher heaving into a wastebasket. "What's with Cypher?"

"Something didn't agree with her, Lt."

"Oh. Come on Cypher snap to!" Fox ordered, "We have work to do."

At a staging area, Fox ordered a final check of everything. "Cypher, communications?"

Swiveling her chair at the data terminal, she faced her Lt. "Online. We have a secured connection with headquarters, just IM'd Mainframe as a test. Also we're connected with SATCOM."

"Good," Fox nodded, "Wolf. Gung-Ho. Short-Fuse. How are we on weapons?"

"Beam rifles. Hyper Bazookas. Stingers. Small and heavy arms. Wolf spoke for the three of them. "We got all the candy. Hell, we can wage a war!"

"Let's not let it come to that, shall we?"

"Fuck Boss you're no fun!"

"You're right. Watch your language. And don't call me Boss." Sylia shot back as she approached the hardsuits, each suit was its own charging booth. A wry smile came to her lips as she noticed the light personalization of each suit. Fox allowed some personalizing; since she had a Ranger tab stenciled into the shoulder. Wolf, given the tattoo on upper arm, had the emblem of 101st Airborne on her's; while Dagger had the symbol of Arashikage on the shoulder of her suit. Fox only recognized it from the I Ching but as usual Dagger did not go into details about it. Cypher kept her suit as it.

Caroline silently stood behind her Commander's chair, her hands clasped behind her back, standing ramrod straight as Cobra Commander was studying multiple data feeds from various operations and projects from around the world, news stories and Grey Fox. Caroline never inquired his interest in her, it wasn't her place to do so, but Cynthia mentioned that he saw a worthy opponent. She noticed her psych profile clearly displayed on a monitor. A Tele Viper briefly opened the door to hand Caroline a note. "Report from Cynthia, sir,"

"Report if you please."

"Possible US military unit in China. Prototype nearing completion."

The Commander tented his fingers in quiet contemplation and he digested the rather brief, yet quite vague report, from his other faithful aide. "Possibly the Knight Sabers."

"How do you know, sir? That hasn't been confirmed by Intelligence."

"Because my dear, it is the most logical choice. They the equipment and weapons. It's not entirely different from that unfortunate business in Tselinoyarsk." The Commander said as he rotated his chair to face his aide. "Also in Chess, you sometimes have to sacrifice your better pieces for the bolder gambits."

"I see."

"You mentioned the prototype is nearing completion?"

"Yes sir. It's not an official report from Sahalin, but her observations.

Cobra Commander merely nodded in response. He found it annoying that Sahalin wasn't providing any reports of his progress. "Contact Cynthia. Tell her that I want Sahalin to submit his reports including all test data and simulations to either myself or Lt Col. Zabi or I will pull the plug!"

"Yes, sir!"

Ginias was going over reports with his chief engineer, he glanced at the reports coming out of Solomon. Apparently his was not the only Mobile Armor project, the other at Solomon was a parallel development based on Granin's research into bipedal tanks. In his mind the Apsalus was superior to whatever slapped together toy out of Solomon. "How soon until the unit is ready for testing?"

"We're at 90% completion, 2 days at most."

"I want it done by tomorrow."

"Very well." The two look to the door to see Cynthia standing there. "Cmdr. Sahalin, I'm glad to hear the prototype is ready for testing. Cobra Commander wants full reports and expects progress." She noticed Ginias' eyes narrowing in veiled contempt. "Remember you serve at his leisure and he can cut funding if he's disappointed." With that Cynthia turned on her heels and left.

Ginias frowned that he had to be lectured by this mere aide. But that mere aide wield a lot of power given her closeness to the Commander. "Sir, we received several prototypes of the two models."

"What are they?"

"One is a ground combat model that seems to surpass the Zaku. And the other is a high speed ground combat model. Codenamed the XHS-07A Gouf and the XHS-09 Dom."

Ginias read the same reports that the high mobility suit Aina was testing was being used in the development of high speed ground combat models as well as flight capable suits. "Look into having the suits mass-produced."

"Yes sir."

Aina looked to the nearly completed Apsalus. Such a terrible weapon to bring peace. But she promised to do whatever she could to make Ginias' dream a reality. The Gatling gun. The atomic bomb. The mega particle cannon... Gatling. Oppenheimer. Shakoor. All idealists. All fools. All they did was usher in a new age of warfare. "Humans… we can be such savages creatures."

"We're slaves to our nature." A voice spoke out.

Aina turned to see Major Norris Packard. "Norris? When did you get here?"

"I've been here for some time. I flew escort for your brother. How is Wild Weasel?"

"Fine. Last time I saw him, of course I had the displeasure of meeting a new member of the Black Omega squadron."

"I'm surprised to hear of a new member."

"A couple of pilots bought it during my last sortie. Her name is Rezin Schnyder. An extremely good pilot, yet over-confident and undisciplined. She would neglect wearing her helmet when flying a Dopp or Rattler."

Well," Norris chuckled with a smile and a shrug, he's seen those kind of pilots. Wild cards. Mavericks. "Sometimes, we pilot consider ourselves an indestructible breed. World War I pilots had a life expectancy of one week. Sometimes a little arrogance can be a healthy thing."


	5. Intel

Taking a slow drag of her cigarette, Fox studied intel maps and sat data at the data terminal. Going through satellite data that went back a few months ago, she noticed a large supply convoy traveling from Burma into China. Zooming and enhancing the image the escorts appeared to be Chinese military vehicles. _The route is not a major military artery, but why would the Chinese military be in Burma?_ Fox thought to herself, _Its Tselinoyarsk all over again. But is it a faction of the Chinese military? Or does it go all the way to Beijing? Anything is possible. The Chairman seemed to be worried about Cobra in his backyard. Question is it legit or is he playing us for suckers?_ Fox thought as she remembered how Cobra Commander played her into doing his dirty work in screwing the Ultranationalists. _Focus on the mission!_

"Coffee, Sylia?" A voice snapped her back. She looked away from her work to Dagger who had an outstretch cup in her hand.

"Thank you," she accepted the cup and took a drink, "got some for yourself?"

"No, I hate coffee. I prefer tea myself." Dagger smiled, "Anything about our job?"

"Hmm, yes. I was pouring over the satellite intel, there was large convoy serveral months ago, with a possible Chinese military escort." Fox pointed to the image on the screen.

"Is this usual?"

"Coming out Burma? I doubt it's humanitarian. Somehow, I starting to suspect that Chinese aren't exactly playing straight with us. The First Commander wasn't exactly pleased by our presence."

"Well, we're not exactly friends with the Chinese to begin with."

"True, ever since Chairman Mao's rise to power. But I think Beijing doesn't want ever Cobra is developing end up in the hands of North Korea. The Kim family is too nutty even for Beijing to tolerate."

Dagger leaned against the side wall of the support truck, taking a sip of her tea and gave out a brief sigh. "What happen? The one reason I left Black Ops was I didn't like the fact that I had to do wet works and the government would disavow me if word got out; every country interfere with each other; trade wars, sanctions, threats, then good old fashion black mail and wars to get what they want. I wonder if world peace is possible."

"World peace is a myth." Fox bluntly stated, "A Wilsonian ideal borne out of the League of Nations. Collective Security and international law to bring about universal peace. What did we get? The inter-war chaos of the 30s: Munich Agreement, 'peace in our time.' Fifth Columnist and pro-Nazi agitation in France, Belgium, England and other European countries. German annexations, Italian and Japanese invasions. What did the League of Nations do? What did the world do? We did nothing. We got World War II. Now we have the United Nations, the League of Nations 2.0, which much like the original league is so mired in corruption, bureaucracy and ineffectiveness."

"I wonder if peace is ever possible."

"Don't know." Fox shrugged, "I doubt we'll have an Earth like on Star Trek the Next Generation. Even though I like Star Trek for the stories; but Roddenberry never really explained how his 24th century utopia worked in practice. No war, poverty, disease. And as Sisko pointed out to Major Kira, it's very easy to be a saint in paradise. Even utopia has its problems."

"Never pictured you for a Trekkie, Sylia." Dagger smiled never thought her CO would watch something that was the domain of nerds.

"Well, I thought some of the best work was between Season 3 of TNG and Season 7 of DS9." Fox admitted, "Of course Deep Space Nine is my favorite, because they were able to do a lot more such as Section 31 and the Dominion War; if Roddenberry were alive, he would have flipped over the ideas and axed them. I will admit he had of bit of Pollyannaish view of the future and humanity."

At her desk, Cynthia reached for her glass of Vodka as she typed away at her laptop; she annoyed by the fact that Ginias was only giving her veiled assurances about the reports on the Alpsalus but she was cynically optimistic about the first real test flight. Cobra Commander wanted results and progress as his representative it was her job to make sure that would happen. Neither she nor Caroline have ever disappointed or failed to come through for their Commander and Cynthia refused to even start. A small ping sounded on her computer as she placed her glass down. Opening the e-mail attachment was a digital photo of four women, she didn't recognize the three others but the fourth… her eyes narrowed in contempt… _Grey Fox…_ She remembered her as one who infiltrated Groznyj Grad, how many times did she wanted to shoot her only for the Commander restrain her hand with a mere gesture, only to watch as this bitch stab Cobra Commander with epee. Opening up another dialogue box, she connected with Cobra Intelligence on the other three women in the photo. _The Knight Sabers? Wolf. Dagger. Cypher._ In the intelligence data, she read several reports on these Knight Sabers. _Wolf. If you see her coming… run like hell! Do not attempt capture. Do not face her without heavy and substantial back up._ She was amused by the report that this mere woman could strike such fear, but then she read the report of the Commander, in his HS-06S Zaku, taking her YHS-02 on. She was shocked that he was nearly killed.

Dismissing her thoughts, she headed to Ginias. She learned he was on the assembly floor with Aina going over the Apsalus. "Commander Sahalin?"

"What is it Lt.?" He asked obviously annoyed by her presence. He wished she would just go back to Cobra Island or the authority to send her back but as the envoy of Cobra Commander only he had the authority to recall her.

"I have a report from our agent in Chengdu. GI Joe has sent a unit into China investigate the existence of the Apsalus. On request from Beijing."

"Do you know who then?"

"Yes, they're called Knight Sabers."

"Never heard of them," Ginias dismissed as a petty matter not worthy of attention, "They would hardly even be a distraction to the completion of the Apsalus."

Cynthia scowled slightly as she lifted an eyebrow, Ginias was treating this report like one would dismiss a "dog chases cat over fence" article. "I would dismiss the report so hastily. I know one of them, Grey Fox was one who infiltrated Groznyj Grad. She is not to be underestimated…."

"Your concerns are unnecessary and overblown. We'll handle the situation."

Cynthia turned on her heel to walk out of the assembly area, but taking a few steps away from Ginias, Aina and several techs she stopped and briefly looked back. "Dismiss this at your own peril, Ginias. But I learn from Cobra Commander it always a capital mistake to underestimate one's enemies."


	6. 1st Test Flight

Over mainland China and Burma, a pair of Dopps carried the complete Apsalus by tow cables; Aina sat in the cockpit preparing final checks for the Mobile Armor’s first test flight.

“Altitude: 9500. Wind Speed: 0.5 to 0.6” The Strato Viper piloting a Night Raven flying high altitude recon for the Apsalus. “Surrounding area cleared of all hostiles. 

“Escort planes stay on guard.” Ginias ordered the Dopps through their headsets.

“Flight program. Check.” A Tech at mission control announced.

“Linking to main computer.” Aina added as she activated a connection to the network.

“Gyro system. Activated. Trim control, on.”

“Generator system, RGA. Activating all control systems.” Aina began flipping a series of switches and in a sequential order bringing the Mobile Armor online. Ginias asked about the pressure in the plasma cylinder as Aina continued activating the Apsalus for its test flight. “3% percent below normal, barely within the limit but I’ll make it work somehow.”

The mono-eye sensor in the Zaku head glowed with an ethereal aura. The monitors, displays and sensors flashed to life as Aina gripped her hand on the throttle activating the Minovsky craft system.

“We’re preparing to release tow cables. Are you ready?”

“Ready when you are!”

“Cable release on my mark. 5…4…3…2…1…” The Air Viper signaled to his wingman to release cables. “Take off!” He ordered releasing the cables sending the Apsalus into freefall. The massive Mobile Armor fell at incredible speed, Aina kept an eye on her altimeter at 5000 ft. she would activate the Minovsky craft to lift the Apsalus back up to 9000 ft. With arcs of plasma, the Minovsky craft crackled to life and Aina pushed on the control stick propelling the craft forward over Burma.

“Minovsky particle compressor functioning normally!”

“Plasma propulsion power is at point zero. Within predicted values.” 

Ginias smiled with confidence as the reports came in that the Apsalus was working as he predicted. Cynthia took notes for her report to Cobra Commander. She had no doubt that he would be pleased by the results but this was the first test flight. While both Shakoor and Granin’s research were theoretically possible but there was a difference between the theoretical and the realistic. One test flight didn’t mean squat; but it would be enough for the Commander to see this for himself. 

“No instability detected in gyro system.”

Speeding over Burma, the ride was a smoother than Aina predicted; she actually thought the Apsalus would shake itself apart and her with it. “I’m increasing power.” Pushing forward on the throttle, the craft began to lift into the atmosphere. Going higher, the Apsalus punched through the clouds into the upper atmosphere, as a Strato Viper, Aina was used to being at such altitudes. 

Punching through the clouds into the upper atmosphere; catching a glimpse of the rising sun from high altitude, Aina smiled. “Big brother, I think your dream will finally come true.” But that voice in the back of her mind returned; telling her this was wrong. Ginias was wrong. _Could this be my conscious? I am testing a weapon that can be destructive. But can this destruction lead to peace?_

The ringing of her smartphone woke Fox from her light sleep at the data terminal. “Fox here.”

“Sylia, its Shinobu,” Shinobu Nagumo was the CIA liaison to GI Jo. She was a friend and classmate of Sylia’s back at West Point. When after serving in Army Intelligence, she was picked up by the CIA. Originally when approached by Langley, Hawk was suspicious of needing a CIA liaison but Sylia vouched for her character and she trusted Shinobu that was enough for Hawk.

“Are you on a secured line?”

After a few seconds of silence, Shinobu answered, “I am now.”

“What’s up?”

“Hawk told me you’re in China.”

“We’re approaching Burma, chasing a lead.”

“Good, I just got a report from MI-6’s Far East section. Reports of a flying object over Burma. At first we thought it was bogus, but this is from the Brits.”

“I still wonder if the Chinese are on the level.”

“They must be serious or making a good show of it. My money is on Beijing’s on the level.”

“Really?”

“Chinese Intelligence and military are really nervous if whatever’s going on doesn’t wind up in North Korea, at least from the intel I’m getting.”

“The thought had crossed my mind.” Whatever Cobra was developing somehow ended up in the hands of the bat-shit crazy Kim family sent a shiver down Fox’s spine. This was a family who had no compunction to unleashing 150 starving dogs on a relation who became a liability. “Send me whatever you have, Shinobu, it’ll be nice to have some reliable intel for a change.” Over a secured datalink, Fox received images from a RAF Nimrod R-1. The image wassomething punching through the clouds, zooming in and enhancing the photo as much as possible, she could make out the tell-tale design of a Zaku head, but larger.

Falling back into her chair, she could feel her blood run cold as the ghosts of Tselinoyarsk crept back into her mind. She needed to tell her Knight Sabers what they might be up against but she would be violating her orders not to discuss Tselinoyarsk. _Bad orders… but I’m duty bound to follow them._

_Even if those orders get them killed?_

“Yes.” She whispered.

“Yo Boss!”

The sound of Priss’ voice broke Sylia from her thoughts. “Priss stop calling me boss,”

“Sorry Boss.” Priss grinned at the ironic humor.

Giving off a sigh, she decided to indulge her 2nd in command. “What is it, Sgt.?” 

“Ya okay, ya look whiter than a Priest’s sheets.”

“Speaking from experience?” Sylia joked as she knew Priss was far from religious. Nene once joked that if Priss was ever to go Catholic her confession alone would take 5 years, while Priss would refuse to take up Islam because she would have to give up booze, smoking and pork; hell she’d flipped off Scientology, thought of it as a cult with better lawyers. “I’m fine Priss, its nothing. We got an op to prepare for.”

“Thanks to your extra ordinary efforts,” Ginias addressed his entire staff in a assembly hall before a podium with Cobra emblem and large portrait of Cobra Commander behind him. “We’ve finally completed the first stage of the Apsalus project. The completion of the Apsalus is close at hand. On the day it is completed our power over the Earth will be renewed at the light of victory will fall upon Cobra!” Ginias thrust his fist into the arm. “Sieg Cobra!”

“Sieg Cobra!” His staff chanted.

Off to the side, Cynthia watched all this, she let a little smirk escape her lips as Ginias was about to get a rude surprise.


End file.
